demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Thompson
Jake Thompson is a son of Zeus.Jake's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 646. Appearance He has dark blonde hair that's a little overgrown but not excessively, styled in a spiky manner most boys seem to love these days. His eyes are so blue they look almost cobalt, and he's a little over average height at 5'8" though he's hardly tall. He's more lanky than muscled though he is somewhat, and has a Californian tan that speaks of living on a coastal town as a kid. He has a thick scar crossing over his left collarbone to his mid chest, but it's obviously several years old. Personality To say Jake is extroverted is an understatement. He's the sort of person who has no qualms starting up a conversation about literally anything with anyone who happens to be around. Highly eccentric. He tends to be extremely trusting because of these characteristics, and has a genuine love for people. Seeing someone hurt or worse puts him in a very upset and somber mood, as he has a bit of a hero's syndrome where he thinks that if anyone around him was hurt, it's his fault for not doing something to stop it. To practically anyone who's nice to him, he's loyal. At the same time, he's mischievous and sarcastic and one-upping people is a favored activity of his. It's very difficult to embarrass him. However, his self esteem is somewhat low and on rare occasions when he is depressed it becomes apparent. He's still just fourteen so he's, obviously, somewhat immature. He's good at making friends with people of all ages despite this, thanks to a surprising amount of charisma. Story Jake and his family are close even though he can't exactly leave camp and they're all the way across the country. He arrived at camp for the first time five years ago but wasn't claimed until after the entire Percy Jackson incident, two years later. Since then, he's returned home with extreme caution a total of three times for a couple weeks. The second time, there was an incident that resulted in him receiving his scar, and thus it was recommended he cut the visits down. He is pretty indifferent about who his father is beyond the supernatural abilities he was bestowed with from him. Year rounder for the last two years. Fatal Flaw * Stubborn: He doesn't want to get told what to do and often reacts badly to it. * Hero Complex: He thinks that people around him getting harmed and killed puts blame on him, even if he couldn't do anything. He honestly believes he has a duty to save everyone and to help everyone, no matter who they are. When he fails, he can't stand it. * Trust: He trusts everyone unless they give him severe reason not to. He believes in the benefit of the doubt, and won't distrust people often until it's too late to realize they're untrustworthy. Ablilities & Items Powers * Atmokinesis * electrokinesis * aerokinesis Weapons * Longer * Description * Of * Their * Weapons Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Description * Of * Their * Strengths Weaknesses * Description * Of * Their * Weaknesses Likes & Dislikes Likes * Whatever * Your * Character * Likes * Goes * Here Dislikes * Whatever * Your * Character * Dislikes * Goes * Here Trivia * Random * Facts * About * Your * Character * (Such as date they were made and accepted or their favorite color) Reference List Navigation Category:Zeus campers Category:Males Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Alex's OCs